Forever and Always
by wolfspirit820
Summary: This is my first story!Dracula comes back hours after Anna dies. But is that what really what happened? What will happen when he find a mysterous werewolf on the grounds of his castle. What mysteries await. A Dracula/Anna fanfic.
1. Lost and Found

Dracula awaken from a long slumber. The ice that encased him melted at his command, but as he got up what thin layer of ice was left, shattered. Leaving ice shards on his clothing, this annoyed him but he ignored them. How long he has slept he does not know. All he knows is that he wants to die. Why did his father let him come back? Knowing the love of his life, his princess was dead. Was he angry and want to torture him? Or did he know something Dracula did not? He walked around his castle feeling more empty than usual. He walked by a very large set of doors. He could not bring himself to open them and go into the room that lay behind. He had lost everything in that room. The last of his brides, his children, and more importantly Anna Valerious, his princess. He lost everything to his arch enemy, Van Helsing. He picked up the nearest piece of machinery and threw it at the wall across from him. "Stupid, GABRIEL!" He screamed angrier than he had ever been in his entire life. He couldn't wait until he died, because he was going to hell, his father would make sure of that! Then he can make a little visit to hell and do things to him that even his father, Satan, thought was inhumane. He would torture him if it was the last thing he did. He decided to face his fear and go into…. The _place_. He snapped his fingers and the gigantic set of doors flew open. He closed his eyes, fearing that when he opened his eyes he would find he would see her, his Anna, in the same dreadfully stiff pose he found her in when he returned, hours after she had died. He hesitantly opened his eyes, looking at the seat she was crushed to death by the werewolf, Van Helsing. She wasn't there. Gabriel probably took her to be cremated to destroy the evidence, but sending her to hell. Little did he know, he was wrong, very wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The werewolf ran for her life through the snow covered woods upon the grounds of Castle Dracula. She couldn't believe what she saw, only a few days ago…. Dracula. He's alive! She always knew he would come back but not so soon! She tried to speed up but her injures were far too great. She knew soon the curse would consume her and she would have to do that monster's bidding. She would rather die, than to submit to his evil, but she felt as the minutes ticked by, she felt herself losing control, and it scared the hell out her!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula was growing tired of Castle Dracula. He went outside, even though a blizzard was forming. He welcomed the cold, it calm and soothed him. He sauntered over to the portal, only to find that it was shattered into a million shards. Van Helsing work no doubt. This made him even angrier. To calm himself, he shifted, and sped towards to his forest. He used to raise werewolves there but then they all died for some reason or another. Now it is a space he can roam around to calm himself down. As he was walking he came upon werewolf hair. How can that be? All his werewolves died months ago…. But this hair is fresh. He saw more. He fallowed the trial until he found a sleeping werewolf. It is the most beautiful werewolf he had ever seen. It silken raven colored haired tumbled down. She opened her eyes. What beautiful eyes she has, they are a familiar chocolate color. Where has he seen those eyes before? As he looks into those eyes, he feels a sort of connection between him and the werewolf. The connection felt almost as strong as his love for Anna. Then Dracula realized that he had her under his spell and released her at once. Bad idea. She turned those beautiful eyes into weapons as she glared at him, so murderously, that it felt as though she was stabbing his cold, undead heart. She stood up. Standing up she was slightly shorter than him. She started growling, snarling, and crouched down ready for the kill. He was going to let her bite him. So he can get the death he oh, so welcomed. Before she could bite him, she started to change back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Strange. _She thought. _Why isn't he fighting back? _Right as she was about to plunge her teeth though his neck, she felt inconceivable pain. She threw her head back in suffering and agony. Her skin burned and itched, until she couldn't take it anymore, and she started to tear it off, revealing her normal human self. _So this is what it feels like to change back. _She thought._ Well it hurts like hell!_ Then her knee buckled and she collapsed in front of him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula couldn't believe his eyes, Anna; his Anna was in front of him, unconscious. He could tell that she was cold, so he took off his cape, and wrapped it around her, lovingly. Then he gently picked her up and materialized into his room. He walked over to his rarely used bed (since he thinks his coffin is much more comfortable), and kissed her forehead. Wasting no time, he found the werewolf antidote, and emptied it into her shoulder. Anna was unconscious, but not asleep, so he took out his old violin, blew the dust off of it, and began to play. The song is a sweet and soft melody from his childhood. When she finally fell asleep, he walked over to her. He leaned down. "Goodnight…. My love." He softly whispered into her ear, not want to disturb her. He looked down at her, marveling at her beauty. Then he walked up one of the many columns in his room, to the ceiling, where he watched her sleep.


	2. Dreams and Confrontations

_**A/N: I am going to black mail you now!!!! REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Anna felt as if she is floating in emptiness. Everything was white. "So, Dracula must have killed me." She said. "__**No, you are not dead, you are just dreaming." **__Said a booming voice, coming from absolutely nothing. "Who are you?" She asked, puzzled. Who could possibly be in her dreams? __**"Let's see, there are so many names for me…."**__ Said, the voice, breaking her train of thought. Then a man appeared right before her eyes. He was middle aged, wearing a sleek black suit. He looks a lot like an older Dracula would look. __**"Lucifer, Satan, Devil, but you can call me, father." **__He smirked._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula watched as Anna was sleeping like the angel she is. _His angel. _He thought. Suddenly her beautiful face became creased with worry and her beautiful lips began to frown. Maybe he could go into her dreams, so he can get rid of the problem. Even though it is invading her privacy, she needs her rest and he doesn't want her waking up, just because of a bad nightmare. So he jumps down from his spot and lands right next to her on the bed. The change in pressure doesn't seem to wake her which means it is probably a worse nightmare than he thought. He puts his cold hand to her damp forehead, and going into her dream.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_What do you want?" She whispered, paralyzed with fear. __**"I only want what best for my son and that seems to be you." **__He said. __**"Let's stop talking about me and let's talk about you. What do you want, Anna?" **__He asked even though he already knows. "To kill Dracula, of course." She said, somewhat unsurely. __**"No, that is what your family wants, but what do you want, Anna?" **__He asked, angry because she won't admit the feeling he knows she has for Dracula. "Does it really matter? Most of my family dead at the hands of Dracula." She said trying to show no emotion, but her beautiful eyes always deceived her, she as an open book to mind readers such as the Devil and Dracula. __**"No, most of your family died of old age and ignorance." **__He said. "What about my brother and father?" She asked, but already knew the answer. __**"That bastard, Van Helsing, killed your brother, as for your father, he was killed by Aleera, who in my opinion was a better bride, than you will ever be." **__He said, insulting her. "I will never be his bride! I will never become his plaything, for him to dispose of once he has found someone new!" She screamed pain and hurt clear in her voice. __**"Oh…. But you want be his bride, you want to be his only one, which is why you were always jealous of his brides, you love him and you know it." **__He said. "NO! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" She screamed in reply.__** "Anna, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him!" **__She looked away. __**"See, you can't! Anna do you love him?!" **__He yelled, pissed off. "NO!" She screamed to the heavens. __**"DO YOU!"**__ He yells even louder. "Yes." She whispers. "But does it matter, he will never love me back, he has no heart…." She sighed it is true; she loved him but she is afraid…. Afraid that he will never feel the same way. __**"So, he hasn't told you yet, has he?"**__ He said. "Told me what?" She asked curious. __**"Excuse me, but I have to go talk to my son…." **__He said, sounding so distant it was as if he was already gone.__Then in a flash he was gone. Then she woke up….and Dracula was beside her. _


	3. Descisions

**_A/N: Sorry I blackmailed you but i was despreate!!!! but it seemed to work so i will do it again!!!! REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!_**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Anna screamed, in Dracula's ear. Dracula startled, fell off the edge of the bed he lying on. "Good morning princess." He said. A brief smile passed his lips, then as quickly as it had appeared it left. "You must be hungry, I will send for someone to get you some food." He added and hesitantly walked out of the room. _Why is he acting so kind to me? _She asked herself. "_**Because he loves you".**_ Satan said in her head.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula walked thought the hallways beaming. Anna loved him, even though she wouldn't admit it, she loved him. Though he was concerned that she thought he had no heart. Would she ever realize how immense his feelings were for her? How much he _loved_ her. _**"Not unless you tell her."**_ A voice said in the back of his head, his father's voice. Then his father appeared before him. "Well dad, how long has it been, four, five hundred years since you last talked to me?" He said, confused by this sudden interruption. **"Perhaps…."** Satan said, stroking his goatee. "Why the sudden change?" He asked, wondering why he was going into his personnel life, which usually doesn't concern him. _**"Because I just found out you fell in love, which sickens me. But I'll help you get her. Just for fun."**_ He said, as if it was just a grand game for him, but Dracula knew him better than that. He must have some hidden agenda, be for now he wouldn't dwell on that. "Do you mean it's that simple, all I have to do is tell her how I feel?" He asked, though he could tell it would take a lot more to make up for the twenty one years of pain he had given her. _**"No, it's never that simple. You are probably going to have to prove yourself many times, but telling her how you feel, might help her give in more quickly." **_Hesaid, bluntly."Thanks for the tip." He said, as sarcastically as he could. _**"I'll leave you to ponder your thoughts."**_ He said, sensing his son's frustration. Suddenly, Satan disappeared and Dracula was all alone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna was startled as Dracula left. Once she was sure he was gone, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a beautiful room. Each corner had a towering black granite column. The walls were black granite too. She was lying on a barely used bed that she guessed to be Dracula's. The bed's sheets were dark, smooth, satin, that felt marvelous against her battered body. The bed mattress was so soft that she felt herself sinking into it. It caressed and lulled her, but she still refused to drift off into a welcomed slumber. She was in her enemy's house, she needed to be on guard at all times, but for some reason she felt safe. As if no would ever hurt her here. Even though it was absurd she knew it was true. Her thoughts went back to what Satan said to her as Dracula was leaving. "Because he loves you." He had said. She knew it wasn't true. He could never love her, he has no heart. _**"That's what you**_ _**think."**_ Satan said, appearing in front of her. "Won't you ever leave me alone?!" She screamed making him cringe. _**"Not until you become my son's bride."**_ He said. "Never!" She said, spitefully. He sighed heavily, so heavily it was as if the whole world rested on his shoulders. She never thought someone could express so much stress in one sound. _**"Well that is what I wanted talk to you about. I am going to give you an ultimatum. Either you become my son's bride or you will spend the rest of eternity in hell. I will make sure of it."**_ He said, somberly. "So I have to choose between an eternity with a man that will never love me, which kills me inside. Or an eternity of torture with you." She said, pondering. _**"I will leave you with your thoughts."**_ He said, and then disappeared. She sat there lost in thought, until she finally made her decision. Then collapsed into the bed a crying heap.


	4. Worries

**_A/N: _**Sorry for the crappy name I couldn't think of another one. I know this chapter is short but it is **very** revealing. Enjoy! :D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula sauntered to the entrance of his castle, pondering. _How do I tell her my love for her? Living with my father for so many years not feeling anything, has made me bad at talking about my feelings. What more can I do to prove myself, isn't my undying love enough for her?_ As he thought all of these questions, he unconsciously shifted and flew high in to the sky. Then in midair changed back into his human form. Then using his powers floated there in midair. He laid back and relaxed. He would usually do this to get away from the pressure on him to rule the world and the 'needs' of his brides. After a few hours, he decided to come down. He let himself fall. He loved this. It exhilarated him, made him feel as alive as he could. Then before hitting one of his many bridges, he slowed down and came safely to a stop on one of his bridges. He almost ran to his room, he was ready. Ready to tell Anna that he loves her. Through the door he could hear heart wrenching sobs. He pushed the door open. There he found Anna in the fetal position, crying so hard it was like there was no end to the tears. He ran over to her. He sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her. "I love you Anna. Please don't cry." He said trying to be as comforting as he could be, but not succeeding. He got up went across the room; while he was walking he looked at the wall next to him, and saw a mirror, a portal. _I could so stupid, and forget I have a portal to my castle in Budapest! Maybe the scenery is what is depressing Anna; I will have to move her while she is sleeping._ He thought, then got out his violin again, and began to play. He lulled her to sleep, then as gently as he could, he picked her up and carried her though the portal. He set her in the other barely used bed and noticed that she was having another nightmare. Before he could argue with himself, he put a hand on her head entering her dream. He saw his father holding Anna by the neck. _**"How could you ever think of doing that! Do you know what it will to my son! To yourself! How dare you!"**_ He screamed. Anna whimpered, horror and pain clear on her beautiful face. Satan is hurting Anna, _his _Anna. Dracula grew angry at this and ran over to his father and threw him off of her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He snapped. _**"Alright, but Anna I will be seeing you soon. Because Catholics who commit suicide go to hell!" **_He walking away until he had finally disappeared. As he walked away Dracula stared at him. _What did he just say? Anna wants to commit suicide! I can't believe it! How could I have let this happen? It's all my fault!_ He thought, loathing himself. Then got out of her dream and walked over to the now blazing fire and thought.


	5. Cruelties

**_A/N:_** Sorry the first chapter was so confusing. I have explained most of it in this one. Please telll your friends about this story because my feeling are hurt by the lack of comments. So please make me feel better or I wont write anymore. And I mean it!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula thought long and hard. About Anna and him. _How Anna did Anna survive the attack? _He wondered. _**"Because Van Helsing bit her before she had a chance to die. You should understand that." **_Satan answered knowingly, appearing before him. "Then why does she want to kill herself_! _She should be happy to be alive!" He screamed in frustration. _**"Because she is afraid."**_ He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he disappeared. He decided to treat her like a princess, so she would never be afraid again. "Eliza." He called. A servant girl appeared before him. She was pretty, but her hair was matted and her clothes were old. "Could you please clean yourself up and come back here, I need you to look presentable." He said carelessly. She walked out of the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eliza was very confused by her master's order but was grateful for it. If she cleaned herself up, she knew she would look lovely and maybe she will finally become Dracula's bride. She will finally have the man she has been lusting, ever since he first brought her here. She walked into the bathroom down the hall and washed herself until her skin and hair shined. Put on some of his brides old clothes and walked back to her master. "What took you so long?" He snapped in luscious voice. "You said you wanted me to look presentable and that does take some time." She said as sweetly as she could, but still she wondered what this was all about. "Tell the other servants to clean themselves and the castle. And make some breakfast and bring it here." He said, not even noticing how outstanding she looked. "Why?" She said obviously puzzled. "None of your business!" He snapped. Then she heard a noise and the sound of rustling sheets. She looked over at his and saw something she couldn't believe, a beautiful, raven haired woman rising sleepily from the bed. "What is going on here?" She said sluggishly and yawned. Dracula looked back at her affectionately. "Good morning, Anna. Welcome to my summer palace, again." He said, smirking. Eliza remembered the woman, Anna Valerious. She was last here when Dracula wanted to make her his bride. This made her angry. _What! Now I have more competition. I think I am going to kill her before she becomes a real threat. _She thought angrily. "Sleep now my love. I will awake you when your breakfast is here." He said, tenderly. With that she lied down and fell asleep. Dracula head snapped back to face her. "I heard what you were thinking. If you so much as lay one hand on Anna without my permission, you will feel my wrath." He said, coldly. "But, Master…." She said pain in her voice. "Eliza, I love her! My heart is hers. I will never love you. Now do what you are told!" He snapped. Tears burn her eyes, drowning her, overpowering her. She ran out of the room, hurt and confused. Hating this so called, Anna. She went to do what she was told, so she wouldn't have to take more verbal cruelty.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna was very quiet. She had just pretended to sleep so she could hear the conversation. She could not, would not, believe what she had just heard. Dracula had just said he loved her. But that was impossible! Also, even if it was possible, she cannot love him. If she did, all her family would go to hell, she would be punished, and no one would ever forgive her. As she was thinking of all of this she fell asleep for real. _**"Welcome, Anna."**_ Satan said welcoming her. "What, are you going to hurt me, again?" She asked trying not to act terrified, but not succeeding. Her eyes always gave her away. _**"No. That will come later. Right now all I want to do is talk."**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dracula was very pissed off at the moment. His most loyal servant was plotting to kill his beloved Anna. Why does ever woman in his life, hate Anna? Is it because they are jealous? Well it certainlyseemed that way. Anna grunted behind him. He looked at her; her once peaceful face was creased with worry. He argued with himself but finally he came to the conclusion that if she wasn't going to tell him anything, then he would just have to go into her dreams. He hesitantly went into her dream. _**"It took me awhile Anna, but I think I have finally figured you out. You still afraid of what your father will think when he finds out you have fallen in love with my son. Well it doesn't matter he is dead!" **_Satan said, annoyed. "You don't know anything! If I fall for him, my family will never go to heaven! That is the only thing I care about!" She said. Dracula was disappointed at this, she was still thinking of her dead family. _**"You just never want to see your father again! Because you are afraid that he will beat you again! Well I can promise you that I can do ten times worse." **_He said, smirking evilly. "How can you do worse than that? I mean you can physically hurt me more, but you can never hurt me as emotionally as that did." She said, shuddering at the memory. _**"Well, why don't we watch that memory again? I bet you I can do worse than that." **_Hesaid. Then they were transported back in time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Anna had just gotten home from the extravagate ball her father put on for her for her sixteenth birthday party and so she could meet suitors to be her husband. Though she already knew who she wanted to be her husband, his name was Vladislaus. She knows she is in love with him and she wants to be his. She walks up to her father ready to tell him she has made her decision. "Father I have chosen a husband." She announced proudly. "Who." Her father asked curiously. "His name is Vladislaus." She said, loving the sound of his name; it's so mysterious, just like the person who owns it. "Do you love him?" Father asked, all the curiosity left his face, all that was left was shock, pure and utter shock. "I think so!" She said excitedly. He stood up angrily and grabbed her by the neck. "Vladislaus is Dracula's first name!" He screamed. Then he dropped her to the ground, and then with amazing speed he took off his belt lifted her shirt so that her back was showing. With all his might he brought the belt down upon her back. He repeated this until she collapsed. He picked her up and stood her up. She had a glimmer of hope, she thought the beating was over, but it had just begun. His arm moved back behind his head then in one thrust, it connected with her face and sent her flying backwards into the wall. She felt a stinging sensation from the wounds on her back. She fell to the ground and screamed out in agony. "How can you love that bastard, that monster? He will never love you!" He said taking pleasure in the lesson he was teaching her. He kept repeating that last sentence over and over, while he mercilessly kicked her in the chest as she lie on the ground bleeding. Each time he said it she was growing more and more convinced. Until finally she believed it was true. Satisfied he stopped and left the room leaving her on the ground battered and bruised. Her back was a mess of open wounds that were bleeding heavily, her chest was covered in large bruises, and she had a large black eye. She was so battered that she fell unconscious, until her brother found her and took her to the hospital.__ Saving her life._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula was astonished by the brutality of this memory. No wonder she was afraid of him, he caused this atrocious attack. No wonder she was afraid of her father. But one thing he didn't understand is how she could believe all the things her father had said. Though maybe she gave in out of fear and now she truly believes that he is a monster, even though the real monster is her father. He got out of her dream and found her sleeping peacefully, nightmare gone and hopefully forgotten but he knew she would never forget something as traumatic as that. Never.


	6. Anger and Frustration

Anna awoke from that nightmare to see Dracula sitting by the fire and food placed before her. She was starving! She hadn't eaten since the night that she 'died'. As she wolfed down her food she found it odd that he wasn't talking, at least he always said good morning, which she was somewhat thankful for. Now he wasn't talking at all. "Good morning." She said, needing some conversation, even if it is with him. "Huh…. Oh, hello Anna." He said, sounding agonized. "What wrong with you?" She asked curiously. "Anna, I know what happened between you and your father. I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I love you, but all do is cause you is pain. I am deeply sorry." He said loathing himself. "Oh…." She said totally astonished. He was apologizing! She couldn't believe it! But how did he know that happened? "I was in your dreams." He said carelessly. "How many of dreams have you been in?" She asked nervously, remembering that in one she said something she never wanted him to hear. That she loved him. "Every one of them since you came here." He said. "WHAT!" She shrieked. "I also, heard what you said about me." He said smirking. "You invaded my privacy!" She screeched even louder than before. "Well when you don't tell me anything, I think I have the right to go into your dreams to keep you safe!" Dracula said raising his voice. Anna couldn't stifle her laughter. "Coming from the man who sent his brides after me ten times in one month!" She said. "I had nothing to do with that!" He said aggravated. "STOP LYING TO ME!" She said tears stinging her eyes. She ran to the bathroom. "Anna, I have never lied to you!" He said, hurt clear in his voice. "Yah, right." She scoffed tears streaming down her face. "Anna, please come out. Please don't be afraid." He said, trying to comfort her to the best of his abilities. "No!" She said pouting. "Okay, I will just wait for you." He said sitting on the bed, confident that she will cave and come out. "Fine, then." She said. She sat down; she felt something jab her bottom. She shifted slightly to the right and pulled a knife out of her pocket, her father's knife. The knife he gave her to protect herself, sadly it was going to be used for the opposite reason. She sat there and waited, knife in hand, for him to fall asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula sat there on the bed, waiting. But soon he was starting to feel fatigued and exhausted. His eyelid began to droop with heaviness. Soon he drifted off to an unwanted sleep on the bed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna was absolutely silent, listening. Soon she heard soft snoring. She knew he was asleep. She looked at the knife. It glimmered in the sunlight streaming though the open window. As she looked at it she wondered if she was brave enough, or stupid enough to go through with it. She knew she had to, she couldn't live with _him_. She just couldn't, it went against everything her father had taught her. Her thoughts went back to that fateful day that she was first beaten by her father, there were many more beating after that, but they were less severe than that one. She stopped thinking about that and thought about how she would do this. She decided that she would kill herself by slitting her wrist, that way she could stop if she wanted, even though she knows that she won't stop it. She carefully lowers the knife to her left wrist, and swiftly made three tiny, deep cuts. Searing pain shoots up her arm, until a surreal numbness settled in and she felt the life slipping out with each drop of blood released from her wounds. She slowly slipped into a welcomed unconsciousness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula awoke to the smell of blood, which made his throat burn with thirst. He bolted up from the bed and looked in the direction the tantalizing smell was coming from. There was a massive pool of blood underneath the door of the bathroom. As he looked at all that delicious blood his thirst almost consumed him but then he remembered that Anna had locked herself in there. "Anna!" He yelled, horrified by the amount of blood she has lost. It was silent the only sound was a small heartbeat, ready to stop at any moment. He rushed to the door and tried to open it, it was still locked. With one quick, strong turn of the door handle he broke it off and threw it to the side. The door sluggishly opened to reveal Anna, slumped on the floor and covered in blood. He moved quickly to her side and wrapped her in his arms. He found three deep cut on her left wrist he ran his fingers along them healing them instantly. Though she had stopped bleeding, she is still in critical condition. He looked at her chest, she wasn't breathing. He started doing compressions one her chest to get her to breath. Her eyes fluttered open looking around but seeing nothing. He put her under a sleeping spell. Then carefully lifted her up and gently laid her in the bed and under the covers. He snaps his fingers and everything was cleaned of the blood that covered it. Even Anna was now clean. He as swiftly and quietly as he could he slid under the covers next to her. After awhile Dracula started to carefully move closer to Anna, she began to move too. Dracula stopped afraid that she would wake and spew venomous words at him, but as her looked at her face he realized she was still asleep. He relaxed and let his guard down. She kept coming closer and closer until he felt her body press against his. He did not know if she was aware of his presence or not, all he knew was that he was enjoying the feeling being this close to her gave him. He lightly brushed away some of her dark, silken hair from her gorgeous face. Then he cautiously wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, savoring this intimate moment. They stayed like this for a few minutes until the door silently and Eliza stepped in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eliza could not believe her eyes. _Dracula slept with that bitch, Anna!_ She thought angrily. She started to think of way to kill Anna. He looked angered by her murderous thoughts. She turned, quickly sensing the danger she was in but Dracula was quicker and grabbed her by the neck, making her wince with pain. "Anna is in enough danger as it is without you plotting to kill her!" He hissed. Then he walked down the many hallways her swaying in his hand with each step he took. She hoped he would be merciful, but since his father is the devil, she didn't expect it. As they past other servants they either looked at her with immense sympathy, or ignored her completely. Finally after what seemed like forever they came to a large metal gate. The metal was rusted and sharp. He pulled a large brass key that looked as old as the gate and slipped it into the keyhole and with the clunk of the mechanism, the gate groaned open. He walked in and dropped her on the hard, cold ground. "You will stay here until you learn a lesson. Goodbye." He said. Then he turned away from her, walked until he was out of the dungeon, locked the gate, and walked out of sight. As Eliza sat on the icy, rough ground of the dungeon she made a vendetta against that bitch, Anna, for taking the one thing that was rightfully hers, Dracula's heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula was very irritated and frustrated. The one time he gets an intimate moment with his beloved Anna and Eliza walks in on them! When he got his room he found his father sitting in one of his chair facing the fireplace. He was staring into the now blazing fire, mischievous on his face. _**"Hello, son."**_ Satan said greeting him nonchalantly. "Father if you lay one hand on Anna, I will make your life a living hell!" He hissed, wanting to be alone. _**"Too late, it already is."**_ He said chuckling sinisterly. "What do you want now?" He said, annoyed. _**"To teach Anna a lesson." **_He said. He saw the murderous glare his son was giving him. _**"By taking her to the dark zone and letting her experience the coldness and loneliness that death brings. Then I am sure she would stay with you."**_ He said confidently. Dracula thought of the first time he had died and went to the dark zone. He shivered. "Do you promise that you will bring her back safely?" He asked suspicious of his father's intentions. _**"Of course. I would never harm my daughter."**_ He said as innocently as he could. "Fine." He said, sighing. _**"I will send someone to fetch her for me. Goodbye."**_ He and disappeared, again. He walked up a column and onto the ceiling. He looked on to Anna's beautiful face. _What have I done! _He thought. _I just gave her to the devil!_


	7. New findings

Anna awoke to find herself back in Dracula's bed. Though now that she had time to look at her surroundings she realized that she was not in the icy fortress she was in before. _He must have moved me while I was asleep the night before._ She thought. The room was a lot like the other one but there was a giant window which looked on to a small town, which she knew was Budapest. She was once again in Dracula summer palace. She wondered why she did not notice that before. "Because you were too busy trying to kill yourself!" Dracula said bitterly from above. "What are you doing up there? Why am I alive?" She said startled and confused. "Because I saved you." He said modestly. "What? Why would you do that? I thought you would be glad the last Valerious was dead." She said trying to conceal the pain in her voice. Dracula sighed. "Could we please stop fighting?" He said wearily. Then two women came into the room wearing cute maid outfits. One was very petite with her chocolate hair in a short, adorable hair cut. She looked only fifteen though something told her she was much older. In her arm were mountain of measuring supplies and clothing sketches. The other one was taller and has long stunning hair that was the same color as the other ones. She was carrying a tray filled with a mountain of food that she guessed was for her. "Hello master, do you like the new maid outfits I designed?" The petite one asked curiosity burning in her eyes. "Yes, they are lovely. You never cease to amaze me." He said making her pale face flush until it was scarlet. "Who are they?" She asked before she could stop herself. "Anna, these are two of my servants. Their names are Gwyneth…." He said pointing to the petite one. "And Tiffany." He added pointing to the taller one. They both curtsied at the mention of their names. "Hello, mistress." They said together respectably. Then the taller one walked over to her setting the breakfast she had on the bed next to her. "Mistress?!" She said incredulously. "That is what we call all of Dracula's brides." Gwyneth said, as if everyone knew that, except for her. Her hand went straight for her neck. She sighed with relief when she found no bite marks. "I did not turn you…." He said hurt painfully clear in his voice, almost making her feel sorry for him. "Then why do you think of me as his bride?" She asked Gwyneth. "We just assumed…. Dracula doesn't usually wait…." Gwyneth trailed off after seeing the glare her master was giving her. "Oh…."She said, wanting this awkward conversation to end. "Is that all I can do for you, Master?" Tiffany asked, looking as if she wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. "You may leave Tiffany." He said clearly irritated with his servants. "So why you here, Gwyneth?" She asked, wondering what all the stuff in her arms is for. "Gwyneth is here to measure you from for some new clothes because your clothes are very worn out." She said looking at her clothes. She looked at herself; her once beautiful and stylish riding clothes were ripped and torn from when she was a werewolf. "I will leave you to get measured." He added jumping down from the ceiling. Taking one last look at her he walked out the door. "So why did you, really think I was Dracula's bride? She asked, knowing she was hiding something. "Well he has been talking about for years, saying how beautiful you are and how you would make the prefect bride." Gwyneth said honestly. "I guess I have always been a prize to him." She said sighing. This just confirmed what she had been taught to believe. "Well come on, let's get this over with." She added trying to lighten the mood. She stripped out of her old clothes while Gwyneth got out a tape measure. She measured silently in about one minute it was already over. "You are very good at what you do." She said, complimenting her. "Thank you, Mistress." Gwyneth said. "Please call me Anna." She said very uncomfortable with the title she had been given. "Alright, Anna." She said very confused by her mistress's discomfort. After she left Anna got dressed. Once she was fully dressed she wondered where Dracula was. She decided to look for him. She walked down the dark hallways until she found Tiffany. "Tiffany, where is Dracula?" She asked. "Oh, he is in this room right here." Tiffany said, pointing to the door behind her. "Okay." She said reaching for the door. "Wait!" She cried out but it was too late. By then she had opened the door and there right before her eyes was Dracula in nothing but his underwear. She marveled at how handsome he looked. He has a perfectly sculpted chest, like you see on the statues in an art museum. He is white like marble. When he saw her he stood perfectly still, so he actually looked like a statue. "Sorry…." She stuttered. Heat rushed to her face. She felt lightheaded and then everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula saw her falling and quickly rushed to her side, catching her before she could hit the ground. "Why do women always faint when they see me in my underwear?" He asked puzzled. "Because you're sexy! And you got a great body." Tiffany said as if it was common knowledge. He sighed, bothered by this compliment. "Could you please go, Tiffany?" He said exasperated. "Yes, Master." She said in her usual smart-aleck way. Then she scurried away like a mouse from a cat. He looked upon Anna's beautiful face. "What am I going to do with you?" He thought aloud. "You're going to give her to me, that what you are going to do." Answered a deep, rasping voice. "Ares is it that time already." He said setting Anna down and turning around. "Yes the Satan wants her, now." Ares said unfazed by his master's lack of clothing. Dracula clicked his finger and was fully dressed within seconds, and then he lifted her body, and gave her to this…. Demon. He tried to show no emotion, because if there is one thing his father taught him was to not show your feelings in front of your enemies, the demon took her roughly, waking Anna. Then they went up in flames, Anna started to screech a horrible bloodcurdling screech. Then they disappeared leaving Dracula alone with a bad feeling about this.


	8. Hell

Anna felt searing pain go though her entire body as she entered what had to be hell. As entered her clothes burned off giving the flames easy access to her soft flesh. She looked to see who is carrying her, she expected to see Dracula, but instead of the handsome vampire, she saw a giant, ferocious, crimson demon with long fangs for teeth, and talons for hands. She tried to ask what was happening but all that came out was a pathetic whimper. The demon threw her down on the hard, jagged floor. When landed, she landed on her arms, making a long deep cut on both them. She got up, making them bleed more in the process. When she finally got up, a whip appeared in the demon's talons, with a flick of the wrist, the whip came at her, wrapping itself around her abdomen. "How does it feel to be flogged?!" He cackled wickedly. Then with a hard jerk of the whip he hurled her into an open door, which she had not noticed before, and into a dark bottomless abyss. _**Welcome to the dark zone.**_ Greeted Satan, in her mind. _Why am I here?_ She asked in her mind. _**I made my son agree to let me take you for awhile. **_He said. _I should have guessed so. He cares about me so little that he would let me go to hell. _She said hurt by this revelation. _**He didn't want too, but I convinced him to let me take you. **_He said obviously trying to make her feel better. _You still haven't answered my question. Why am I here? _She said wondering what this place was for. _**You are here to experience what death is really like. **_He said sounding overconfident. _Oh really._ She said sarcastically. _**Yes, really. Now I will take my leave. **_He said, and then it was quiet, leaving her with her lonely thoughts.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula sat on the edge of his bed, head down, contemplating the events of this week. "_**His has been rough week hasn't it?" **_Satan said. He looked up to see his father before him, without Anna. He bolted up from the bed, grabbed his father by the neck, and threw him against the wall. "Where is Anna?!" He hissed. _**"Do not worry, son. She is still in the dark zone." **_Satan said reassuringly. "Then why are you here?" He said suspicious of his father intentions. _**"I just want to talk."**_ Satan said innocently. "About what?" He said, intrigued. _**"How you can show Anna how much you love her…." **_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Anna lay alone in the crushing darkness, thinking. How long she has been there, she does not know, but it has felt like years. As she thought Dracula kept crossing her mind. Deep inside she wished could see him one last time, have him hold her in his strong arms, and kiss her with luscious lips, though she knew it would never happen. _I don't think he will ever get a heart and if by some impossible chance he does, he will never fall in love with a stupid woman like me. If by some small chance he loves me like Satan says he loves me, then I have probably ruined the best relationship I will ever have. But does it even matter? I will never see him again. _She thought bitterly. _**Quite on the contrary, you will be seeing him very soon.**_ Satan said, once again in her head. Before she could respond she felt a smoldering fist come down on the back of her head and everything went black.


	9. Relief,Healing, and Anger

Dracula paced in front of the fireplace. It has been three hours since his father had talked to him and he was starting to get worried. Suddenly Satan appeared before him, carrying Anna. As he got closer he noticed that she had only a cape wrapped around her. He got close enough to the point that if he didn't stop they would have collided. He stopped. "Here, son. I think I have taught her a very effective lesson." He said, handing her to him, looked around the room nervously, and then disappeared. Strange he looked like he was afraid of something…. He wondered, but lost his train of thought when the smell of blood reached his nose. He looked at her and saw that her hair was matted with blood. He pulled off the cape, and gasped in horror, as he saw how his father had mangled her beautiful body. He ran his finger along all of her wounds healing them instantly. When she was fully healed he laid her gently on the bed. "Gwyneth." He called. Soon the door opened and she walked in. She looked from Anna's naked body to Dracula irritated expression. "What is going on here?!" She said bewildered look on her face. "Anna went to hell and her clothes burned off…. Will you please dress her?" He said, very annoyed. "Alright." She said. Then he got up and left so he could think of way he could destroy his father.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna awoke in Dracula bed once again. She sighed with relief. I was just a dream…. She thought, but as she tried to sit up, she felt agonizing pain where the whip connected with her abdomen, and she realized it wasn't a dream. After she realized this she noticed she wasn't the only one in the room. There standing the corner was Gwyneth looking thoughtful. "Hello, Gwyneth." She said as pleasantly as possible. "Are you in pain Anna?" Gwyneth asked, look of concern on her face. "Yes, but don't worry, I am alright." She said, not wanting to make a fuss. "Dracula." Gwyneth called. He appeared a second later. "Is Anna awake yet? Is she alright?!" He asked franticly. "Calm down Master. She is alright but I think she needs another healing." Gwyneth said reassuringly. Suddenly he turned around, walked towards her, and gently placed his hands on her abdomen. "Count, what are you doing?!" She said startled, then sighed as a feeling of relief rushed through her body. "Feeling better now?" He smirked, lightening the mood. She looked away, and said nothing, in fear of saying something that she never wanted to say, that she loves him. "Anna, could you please say something?!" He pleaded. Suddenly the pleading look on his was replaced by one of anger. He got up, walked to the door, opened it, and stood there. "You may look around the castle if you please, just do not leave." He said then slammed the door behind him. "Why is he angry at me?" She asked hurt and confused by his attitude. "He isn't angry at you…. He is angry at everyone but you." Gwyneth said. "Whatever. Could you please help me up, because I don't think, I can get up by myself…." She asked somewhat embarrassed. She felt so weak. Then Gwyneth quickly appeared next to her and held a hand out to her. She took it, with a tug of her hand Gwyneth sat her up, then she scooted to the side of the bed, and got off. She stood up and went to mirror to see how she looked after that terrible experience, she gasped at what she saw. Her hair was matted in dry blood from Satan blow to the head, she had a long mostly healed gash along her abdomen, and she looked complete wreck. "This, is what he was angry about." Gwyneth said, as if it was obvious. "Could you please draw me a bath?" She asked, somewhat in a daze. "Sure, whatever." She said in a sing-song kind of voice. Then she left to draw the bath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Gwyneth was drawing a bath for the battered Anna, her master voice came into her head. "If Anna leaves this room, fallow her, make sure she doesn't leave, and at eight pm bring her back to my room." He said hint of mischief in his voice. "What are you going to do?" She thought, concerned about her master's intentions. "Well me and my father were thinking of ways to show Anna I love her, and I came up with the prefect way." He said somewhat lost in thought. "What way is that?" She thought, questioningly. "You'll see." He said vaguely, and then there was silent. Then she realized the water was still running and turned it off them went to get Anna.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna was thinking when she was interrupted by Gwyneth. "Your bath is ready." Gwyneth said, looking worried about something. She wouldn't ask. So she went in to the bathroom and slipped out of the satin gown she was in when she woke up. The bath was already filled with salts and bubbles, so she slipped in and relaxed for the first time in years.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula went into his library and searched for a book he hasn't read in four hundred year, the summoning book. He read the incantation aloud; soon his father appeared before him, in human form. At the sight of his father he grew infuriated. He hurt Anna, _his_ Anna, and now he was going to pay. He shifted and flew right at his father chest, knocking him down. As Satan lay on the ground surprised, Dracula clawed at him, making him roar in agony, then Dracula kicked him in the right side of the chest, making three distinct holes in his weak human flesh. Then his father disappeared. He felt a hand seize both his wings with great force, tearing them. He roared. _**"Are you done yet."**_ Satan said, as he healed. "You bastard! You hurt Anna, _my_ Anna. The only women I have and ever will love." He said, angrier than ever. _**"Yes I hurt her, but I also taught her a very good lesson." **_Satan said, as if it were the millionth time he has said it. "Cut the crap, father!" He said trying to stay calm, but failing miserably. _**"It is not crap son! Do you know why she was quiet around you today?! Because she was afraid to tell you how much she missed you! How much she LOVES you! Sure I hurt her! But I helped her more than you ever have!"**_ Satan said nastily. Then Dracula felt the hand holding him, release him. When he looked up his father was gone. He checked the clock, it was ten minutes till eight. He walked over to his room to see Anna. He walked in, to see Gwyneth alone in the room. "Where is Anna?" He asked, angrily. "She is taking a bath." She stated simply. "I'll go check on her." He said then walked to the door and knocked on it. "Anna, are you alright?" He asked, concerned about her. He heard a soft sigh from the other side of the door. "What do you want Count?" She said wearily. "Just making sure you alright. Now could you please hurry up?" He said innocently. "Why." She asked nervously. "I have a surprise for you." He said mischievously. He heard the water drain, footstep on the ground, and the rustling of material as she got her clothes on, then the creak as the door opened. Then she entered. She was wearing one the new outfit he asked Gwyneth to make her. It was all leather and had two parts; one part was a black and red, cross between a bra and a corset that hugged her womanly curve beautifully, and showed just enough cleavage. The other part was leather Capri that was laced with red ribbon at the sides. The outfit was completed by long boots that almost went up to the end of the Capri . It looked absolutely stunning, and he couldn't help but stare. Once she noticed that he was staring, she glared at Gwyneth, who still standing in the room. "I am going to kill you." She growled. "Don't blame me! He is the one who made make it!" Gwyneth said pointing to Dracula. "So is this your surprise?" She said, somewhat disappointed. "No. Though it is lovely to look at." He said. "Well then, what is it?" She asked curiosity consuming her. "Take my hand and you will see." He said. Then he felt her warm hand grasp his.


	10. Romantics

After Anna grasped Dracula's hand she looked at him and he looked back at her, with his deep blue eyes. "First you have to close your eyes, and trust me." He said. "Alright, I trust you." She said cautiously. Then she closed her eyes. He felt him wrap his arms around her. Before she could protest she felt Dracula shift into his other form, and the wind whistle past her, as she was lifted into the sky, then as abruptly as she was lifted up, they stopped, and she felt Dracula shifted back into his human form. "You may open your eyes now." She heard him say. She opened her eyes and found herself laying on her back, looking at a cloud, nothing beneath her but Dracula's powerful arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula looked as his beloved Anna expression turn for one of silence, to one of wonder, amazement, and slight hint of fear. "Don't be afraid. I will never let you go." He said, comfortingly. With that she nuzzled closer to him. He looked down at her with a triumphant look on his face. "You I am only doing this because I don't want to fall, don't you?" She said, a little unsurely. "Sure." He said, knowing that isn't the reason. "So why are we here?" She asked. "Well I wanted to have a romantic evening, with you." He said truthfully. "Why me?" She asked puzzled look on her flawless face. "Because you are beautiful, strong, smart, and funny." He said lovingly. "I am not any of those things, Count." She said, shifting her body so she was facing away from him. "What happened to that confident attitude that you had before?" He asked remembering how she acted before. "Well I acted like that because I wanted no one to worry about me. Now that I am alone, I can show my true feelings." She said sullenly. "You are not alone, you have me." He said comfortingly. "Is that supposed to cheer me up?" She said, almost breaking out into hysterical laughter. "No, but this is." He said, turning her towards him. Then he pulled her closer, he could feel her body heat rising, it excited him. He quickly closed the gap between them and they kissed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna was surprised at the suddenness of this kiss. It wasn't rigid as the kiss they had at the masquerade ball, it was soft and delicate but still had all the passion. She didn't try to fight it, she somewhat liked it. The way his tongue felt as it slipped into her mouth, sent shivers down her spine as she fought to suppress a moan of pleasure. Then he withdrew with a pleased look on his face. "You liked that didn't you?" He said, gleefully. She looked away so he would see how much she liked it. "I'll take that as a yes." He said confidently. She looked down and saw how far they were above ground and gulped. "Don't worry I won't let you fall, ever."He said. She rolled closer to him. There they lay for a while, until she is finally lulled to sleep.


	11. The Girl

**_A/N: You might want to sit down for this one..... IT'S A SHOCKER!!!!!_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dracula flew down with Anna's sleeping form in his arms. He materialized to her room, gently laid her under the covers. He materialized out of the room and shifted, flying towards the town. He needed to feed badly. He flew in the direction of a foster home where he heard the father beat the children. _Ever since I met Anna, I have felt the need to kill only people who deserved it. _He thought, still somewhat in a daze after the evening he just had. Then the house came in to view. He landed in front of it and shifted back. He easily scaled the walls and entered silently through one of the windows since he did not the father to be awake during the feeding. He walked over to the man asleep in the bed. He put him under a sleeping spell and raised him so that he had a clear view of his neck. He instinctively let his teeth turn into the hell beast fangs and plunged them into his neck. Once the thick sweet liquid hit his tongue he got a incredible high and his thirst took over. All the day being a bloody Anna had not helped his thirst but he felt better and he dropped the man back on the bed and covered him, ready to be found the next morning. Suddenly the door opened and he turned. A little girl was standing in the doorway, blanket clutched in her hand like her life depended on it, though she didn't not seem afraid of him. "What are you doing here? It seems like it is way past your bedtime." He said trying to get her to go away. "My foster mommy and daddy don't care when I go to sleep, they don't care about me at all…. That is why this place is such a hellhole for me." She said in a gloomy voice. "Aren't you a little young to swear?" He asked, disapprovingly. "You not my real daddy!" She said, cried out. "Where are your real parents?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "My daddy is dead and my mommy can't take care of me." She said, a look disappointment on her face. "Well I am sorry to hear that but I have to get going…." He said wanting to get back to his beloved Anna soon. He felt a hand tug on this pants. He looked down to see the little girl clutching his pants, as he got a closer look he noticed she looked a lot like Anna. "May I please go with you…?" She pleaded. He could not resist that raven hair and beautiful face of hers. He sighed heavily. "Alright, but you have to close your eyes." He said. With that she closed her eyes, and he swiftly whisked her off her feet, put her under a sleeping spell, and shifted into his other form, flew out the open window, and into the night sky.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna awoke to the sound of the door lightly opening. She sat up and looked toward the door, to see who it was. There standing before was the Count, holding a small girl, he started to approach her. As he got closer, she could see the child better. As she looked upon the child face, memories rushed through her head, once she realized who the child was, tears started to form in her eyes, sliding down her face, stinging her newly healed wounds. She stood up even though her abdomen stung with the movement. Then she silently walked over to him, and took the child from his arms. She sat down on the bed with her and cradled her, stroking her dark raven hair, which tickled her fingertips. Then she realized that she was under a sleeping spell. "Could you please release her from your sleeping spell?" She requested, voice choked up with tears. The girl's eyes slowly open and locked on her face, and widen considerably. "Mommy?" The girl whispered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Gwyneth." He called silently, not wanting to disturb the moment Anna and the girl were sharing. He heard faint footsteps come up the hall, then they came to a halt behind him. "Yes, Master." Gwyneth answered, obviously curious of the girl before her. "Could you please take this girl to the next room and give her anything she desires." He said. The girl's face lit up. Once they were gone he turned to Anna. "Who is that that girl, and why did she call you mommy?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed. "It's a long story…." She said, blushing. "I have all the time in the world." He said patiently. "Then you can wait." She said turning away from him. She was just about to get up when he grabbed her chin in one hand and her waist in the other. He pulls her towards him, until their bodies are pushed together. He leans close to her ear. "Now." He whispers sweetly. As he pulled away he could see her getting flustered. "Alright." She said, sighing softly. "Her name is Allison and she is my daughter."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: I told you it was shocking!!!! I havent made a threat for a while so now is a good time!!!! So review or i wont write next chapter!!!!! _**


	12. Questions and Answers

**_A/N: I hope you like this one. I tired too get it to you as fast as i could._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Anna watched as Dracula's expression change from one of puzzlement, to one of surprise and slight hint of anger. "You had a baby with another man?!" He exclaimed. "Well…. When I was 17, my father made me have a secret arranged marriage with Prince Bela Garrad of Hungary." She said remembering that snob of a husband. "You were married to a man named Bela?!?" He said breaking into laughter. "But why did you keep it a secret?" He added seriously. "Because if you or your brides found out you would kill him out of fear of there being another generation of the Valerious family." She said. "That is probably true, but I have a question. If you went to so much trouble to have a child, why did you put her in a foster home?" He asked, confused by that fact. "They were staying in Hungary when the influenza hit and he was not vaccinated. So he became very ill and died. I could not care her when your brides came every week to try and waste me, so I put her in a foster home in town, in hopes of getting her back after either you or the brides died." She said, truthfully. "Now I am going to tuck her in." She said, turned, and left. She walked the short distance between the rooms and opened the door, Gwyneth was just finishing tucking in _her_ daughter. "Why did you tuck her in? That is my job." She asked somewhat angry. "Well, she was tired so I decided since you were talking to the master, that I would tuck her in for you. Sorry if you wanted to do that yourself. I won't do it again." Gwyneth said apologetically. "No, it's ok. It's just that I haven't seen her in so long." She said desolately. "At least you have a child." Gwyneth said, enviously. "Why don't you have one? You seem like quite a catch." She said, flatteringly. "I don't know why but men don't like me. You're so lucky the master loves you." She said, even more enviously. "And even if guys like me, it wouldn't matter." Gwyneth added, miserably. "Why?" She asked. "Because I am a half vampire and vampires can't have children." She said unhappily. "How did you become a half vampire?" She asked, inquisitively. "My mother was a human and my father was a vampire." Gwyneth said. "Was?" She said. "My mother died in child birth and my father doesn't care about me. Dracula took me in." Gwyneth said, gratefully. "What about the other servants?" She asked, thinking of all of the servants she had met over the past. "They are just like me, half vampires with no parents." Gwyneth said. "Now I better leave. I have many chores to do." She said, turned, and then left. Anna walked over and looked at her little angel. _**"So this is my grandchild." **_Satan said, appearing beside her. Anna curled her hand into a fist. So hard, that her palm began to bleed. _**"Ooh….. Someone has a temper…" **_He said, teasingly, while watching the blood run down her palm and ooze onto the floor. "She and I are not related to you in any way!" She said, through clenched teeth. _**"Not now, but you will be soon."**_ He said, overconfidently. "Never." She said, trying to stay call so she would not wake Allison. _**"You piss me off! My son loves you! And yet you treat him like shit! Like a fucking bastard that you hate! Even though you love him!" **_He roared. "Shut up! You will wake up Allison!" She whispered. _**"Don't worry I put her under a sleeping spell right when I walked in. So we can talk." **_He said, mischievously. "Well I don't want to talk!" She said, turned, and then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Satan released Allison from his spell. Dracula walked into the room. "I heard yelling. What happened?" He asked. _**"I was just having a talk with Anna. I don't know how you love her, let alone stand her. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." **_He said and then disappeared.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allison listened to the door closed, and opened her eyes. She had heard everything and has a plan formulating in her mind.


	13. Mischief

Dracula walked through the hallways, very confused by his father's behavior. Then he felt two hands grab hold of his shirt and drag him into his own bedroom. He turned to see that it was Anna who dragged him in here. "Why Anna, here you are pulling me into my bedroom with your daughter right next door. You naughty girl." He said, pulling her close to him. Then he leaned down for a kiss but before his lips could reach hers her fist connected to his face in a powerful punch. There was a sickening crunch, Anna pulled her fist away, and blood dripped down her knuckles, adding to the blood from her palm. He quickly recovered his wits and noticed that Anna was in excruciating pain. He grabbed her hand and turned it over in his hand, examining it thoroughly, after a few moments he could tell that her hand was broken.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna let Dracula hold her hand so he could heal it but she did not expect what he was going to do next. He turned her hand so the back of it was facing him, and then he kissed it. She was about to protest and pull away, but a sense of relief came as he healed her hand. His lips were like satin as he brushed them against her hand, his fangs lightly grazed her skin, which felt slightly erotic, and then his soft cold tongue tickled and teased her skin as it licked her. She wanted to pull away, wanted to get the heck out of there but couldn't help but feel the urge to stay. _Hmmm…. I wonder what that tongue would feel like on the rest of my body…. _She thought longingly. "Would you like to find out?" He whispered inquisitively into her skin. In his voice there was a hint of longing of his own. Just as she was about to say yes, finally give in to his twisted game of seduction, she heard the door open. She turned her head to find Gwyneth standing in the door way. "Anna, your daughter was asking for you…. Am I interrupting something?" Gwyneth said watching them suspiciously. "Yes!" He growled lips still on her hand. "No…" She said embarrassedly, and then pulled her hand from his grasp. Then she hurried out the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula eyes flashed with anger as he glared murderously at Gwyneth. "What's wrong?" She said. "She was about to give into me! She was about to sleep with me!" He roared furiously. "Oh, I am so sorry Master. I did not know." She said, apologetically. "It's alright." He said trying to stay calm. Then he walked out of the room so he would not hurt her in a fit of rage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna walked into her daughter's room and found her lying awake in bed. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. "I couldn't sleep. Could you tell me a bedtime story?" Allison said. "Which one?" She asked. "The one with the Princess and the Count!" She said excitedly. "Alright." She said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula was walking through the hallways when he found himself in front of Allison's room. He heard Anna talking and decided that he would listen in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna cuddled up next to Allison in the bed and began the story.

_Once upon a time there was a princess, it was her sixteenth birthday, and her father was going to throw a beautiful ball, so she could meet suitors to be her husband. The ball was beautiful. Her violet dress was stunning, and the décor was perfect, but she was still miserable. She liked none of the suitors, they tried too hard to impress her, and they paid too much attention to her status. So she sat alone as the ball started to wind down, she was beginning to lose hope, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to find the most handsome man she had ever met, standing behind her. "Would you care to dance?" He asked. "I would love too." She replied. So they laughed and dance together and had a wonderful time. Then before she knew it the ball was over. "Wait! What is your name?" She asked. "My name is Vladislaus." He answered then he leaned down and kissed her. It was the best kiss she had ever had. Then he left. After that night she asked around about him and found out that he was Count. She saw him again many years later but they never discussed that night. The End._

Anna looked over and saw that Allison had fallen asleep. She carefully got out of bed, to have the Count appear in front of her. "You still remember that night, so many years ago." He said, more of a statement than a question. "How could I forget it." She said. "Do you want to pick up where we left off." He asked, hint of desperation in his voice. "No. I really don't feel like doing that, now." She wearily. He sighed desolately. Then she walked away, and back to the bedroom.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: _**Thank you Anna-Martin for your comments!!!! They are probably the only thing keeping me writing!!!!! And thank you to all my other reviewers, I live off of all of our reviews!!!!!


	14. Passions Revealed

**_A/N: I just want to warn you that this is rated M for reasons other than violence and langauge! So be warned!_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna awoke with a soft shake and opened her eyes to see that Gwyneth was the one who awoke her, and that Dracula was asleep in his coffin. "Gwyneth, what's going on?! Is Allison alright?!" She asked urgently. "Be quiet! I thought maybe you would like to get away from Dracula for awhile and I was wondering if you would like to come down to help me make breakfast, and talk." Gwyneth whispered. "Sure, I would love that." She whispered, appreciatively. So they sauntered down the hallways. "So…. I heard that you and Dracula were about to make love before I came in, yesterday." Gwyneth said, breaking the silence. She looked away, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. "Yeah….." She said, remembering that moment of weakness against his charm. "I am so sorry!" Gwyneth said remorsefully. "Don't apologize! I should be thanking you! If you hadn't walked in and reminded me of responsibilities. I would have betrayed my family, and everything I have been taught since I was a little girl!" She said thankfully. "You say that you were about to betray your family, and the things you have been taught long ago, but what your heart, Anna? Because _that_ should be the most important thing to you." Gwyneth said, wisely. "I will have to think about that…." She said considerately. "Why don't you think about it over some breakfast?" Gwyneth said holding the door open to what seemed to be the kitchen. "Alright." She said, entering the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula awoke from his coffin and looked at his bed to see that Anna was gone. He looked around anxiously, when a piece of paper carefully perched on the edge of the bed, caught his eye. He carefully unfolded it.

**_I cannot hold my feelings for you back anymore. I love you! So come to Allison's room so we can talk about 'us'._**

**_Love,_**

**_Anna_**

Dracula could not believe his eyes; he reread the note ten more times before rushing next door. He quickly made sure that he looked good, and slowly open the door. Standing in the middle of the room was Allison. A crafty smile lit up her face when she saw him. "You wrote the note didn't you?" He said, impressed. "What note?" She said, though her smile and stifled giggle told him everything. "Clever and cute, a deadly combination. I am very impressed." He said, awed that a little girl outsmarted him. "Thank you, _sir_. By the way…. What is your name? Since, I forgot to ask you when we first met." She said. "My name is, Count Vladislaus Dracula." He said. "Oh. My. God. You are the famous Count Dracula! That is so awesome! I thought you died!" She said enthusiastically. "I did but my father brought me back." He said. "Is that the man who was yelling at my Mommy?" She said unhappily. "Probably." He said honestly. "Well that was just mean. Anyway, can I ask you for a few favors?" She asked. "Alright, what is it?" He said, raising a eyebrow. "Can you show me your other form? Then take me flying with you?" She asked, eagerly. "Are you sure you will not be afraid?" He asked. "Sure. Why would I be afraid? You seem to be very kind." She said, naively. With that he turned into his other form before her. Her eyes widened in awe, she walked up to him. "Can I touch your wings?" She asked eyes not leaving him. "Sure." He said. Her hand reached out to him and stroked the fur covered skin of his wings. She stroked him for a few minutes and then pulled her hand away. "I think it is time for you to take me flying." She said impatiently. "Alright, already." He said exasperated. Then he picked her up under her arms and flew out the open window.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allison stretched her arms out and soared though the sky. Dracula held her securely and she knew he would not let her fall. Flying was one most amazing feeling she ever experienced. The wind blew through her hair, she looked around, and she could see the stars, which from this altitude, looked like bright balls of light, but as beautiful and delicate as lace. She closed her eyes. When she reopened them Dracula was already placing her down on the ground. Then the smell of breakfast wafted to her nose and she realized how hungry she is. "Daddy, I'm hungry." She whined. "Daddy?" He said questioningly. "Is it alright if I call you that?" She asked innocently. "Sure. If that is what you want." He said, unsuccessfully trying to hide his happiness at being called that. "Now let's go to the kitchen to get some food for you." He added, holding his hand out to her, she took it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna ate slowly, still contemplating what Gwyneth had said about her heart. She remembered the feeling of his cool mouth on her hand, how intrigued and entranced she was, and how she longed to the rest of his body against her, to be one with him. Even though her head told her it was wrong, but in her heart she knew it felt right, it _is_ right. But after how she rejected him, she doubted that he would want her again. Then she heard the door open, breaking her from her train of thought. She turned to see Dracula holding the door open for Allison, and then helping her into the chair. "Is there enough food for Allison?" He asked Gwyneth. "Yes, there is plenty." Gwyneth answered. Then she turned, plate stacked with food in her hands, and set the plate in front of Allison. "Bon Appétit." Gwyneth said, as elegantly as she could. "Huh?" Allison said, clueless. "It means to enjoy." Gwyneth explained. "Oh." Allison said, embarrassedly. With that Allison started to eat. As she watched Allison eat, she felt to hand lightly grab her waist, and a lips hungrily seek out her neck. She sat there, enjoying Dracula's light and passionate kisses along her collarbone. Then he pulled away, she turned and looked at him. "So, this is where you been." He said, decadent lips curling into a smile. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was down here." She apologized. "You don't have to be sorry, I am just glad that you are safe." He said, understandingly. Then he closed the gap and they had a tender kiss. "Daddy, can you take me flying again." Allison whined, now standing behind. She broke away from the kiss. "Why, are you calling him Daddy?!" She asked at Allison. "Aren't you two married?" Allison asked. "NO!" She screams. "Well, not yet." He whispers to Allison, thinking she cannot hear him, but she can. She glared at him furiously, and he backed away. "I have to go and do some business…." He said, turned, and walked out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula walked though the hallways, and thought about how far Anna had come. She is finally giving into him, but there was still one obstacle between him and what he wants, Allison. Even though he loves her like a daughter, every time he and her mother get intimate either she or something that has to do with her gets in the way. So he decided that if Allison was busy with another servant, she wouldn't get in the way. He teleported to the dungeons. He stopped in front of Eliza's cell. "Master?" Eliza said from inside. "Yes Eliza, it is me." He said, opening the door. She rushed out and hugged him. "Oh master! I missed you so!" She said desperately. "Well, do you promise to behave?" He asked, seriously. "Yes, Master!" She said. "Then you are forgiven. Now eat, clean yourself up, and report to my room for your new assignment." He said, exasperatedly. "Yes master, right away." She said, letting him go, and rushing out of the room.

_One hour later…._

Dracula lay sleeping on the couch in his room, after waiting for Eliza for an hour. Soon he felt to hands lay them themselves gently on his chest, this startled him, and he awoke, to find that it was Eliza's hands on him. He sat up. Her hand still stayed on his chest; she leaned in, and kissed him. It was like no kiss he ever had. Her tongue, hot and steamy, licked the sides of his mouth, then she extracted it, leaving him wanting more, when her teeth bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood, making him growl with pleasure, she pulled away, satisfaction written on her face. "What are you doing?" He asked, astonished by her actions. "I am giving you what you so desperately want and you seem to like it." She said, smug smile on her face. "I do." He said his needs and lust that he was desperately fighting, taking over. Then he kissed with newfound passion, her hands proceeded to unbutton his shirt, while his hand hungrily rubbed her sides. Once his shirt was unbuttoned he shrugged it off, Eliza pulled away from the kiss and marveled at his chest, while he placed passionate kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hands guided by lust and yearning, went to her back and tugged at the ties that held her maids dress up, once it was finally untied, he pulled it off of her impatiently, revealing a corset. He sighed irritably, and started undoing the corset. As he was undoing the corset Anna flashed through his mind, he froze. "What's wrong?" She asked. "This. This is what's wrong." He said pushing her away. "Now your new assignment is to take care of a girl named Allison who lives in the next room. Now go." He added, coldly. She got up, retied her dress, and walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: Please do not kill me for bringing Eliza back! There was a good reason_** **_that will be revealed later! Now review or i wont write anymore!_**


	15. Hurt and Protection

**_A/N: WARNING!!!! If you are squemish... DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!_**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Eliza walked through the hallway. Wondering why her master stopped wanting her so suddenly. _It must have something to do with that damn Anna!_ She thought angrily. She pushed the door open and saw Anna sleep next to a child, who must be Allison. As she approached them, she noticed that Allison looks a lot like Anna. _Oh My God! While I was in the dungeons Anna must have given birth to Dracula's child! Why else would he have a child who looks just like Anna living in his castle! _She thought, angry and hurt. Tears welled in her eye, which quick evaporated as her face heated with anger. She had never felt this betrayed and angry before. She walked out of the room, anger consuming her as turned to a set of armor, and pulled a sword out of the sword holder. Then she tried to calmly walk back to the room but ended up charging through the doors.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna woke up, and watched in horror as Eliza, charged at her and Allison, wielding a sword, rage apparent on her face. She looked down at Allison, sleeping like a prefect angel, she _had_ to protect her. A deep growled rasped from Eliza's throat as she came to the side of the bed, and raised the sword high above Allison. Just as she was about to plunge it into Allison's heart, Dracula grasped the sword, pulled it out her hand, and dropped it to the ground. "How dare you attack two people that I care about! Prepare to die!" He snarled, angry as hell. "Master, please forgive me!" She pleaded. "No more forgiveness!" He hissed. With that his hands turned into powerful hell beast hands. He raised his right hand and ripped it across her, leaving three giant claw marks on the right side her face. He repeated this action the other side of her face. Blood covered all over her face, dripping and pooling on the floor. Then he brought his hell beast hands together and rips them down her body. As Anna watched this horrific, but justified, display of violence, she wondered how Eliza could still be standing, but thought nothing of it. He then bent over and picked up the sword that Eliza was wielding before. With one powerful swing and Eliza head came straight off, and it fell to the ground before him. Blood flowed freely from the stump of what used to be Eliza's neck as her lifeless decapitated body fell to the ground with a thump, next to the head. Anna looked upon Dracula face, she realized what he had just done, he had save both her, and Allison's life! At that moment, her admiration and attraction to him, grew to a tremendous size. She got up carefully so she would not disturb Allison, walked up to him, stepped over the corpse, slinked her arms around his neck, got on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula was surprised by the kiss, but enjoyed it just the same. He was the one to break away. "Gwyneth." He called. She came in and observed the scene before her. "What the hell happened here?" Gwyneth asked, confused by all the blood and carnage before her. "Eliza tried to kill Anna and Allison…. And I went a little…. Ah….. Medieval on her. So could you please clean up this mess? " He said looking down at the body. "Yes, master." Gwyneth said fearfully. Then she bent started to get to worked hurriedly. "Gwyneth, please do not fear me." He said, desperately. "Yeah, Gwyneth! He was only protecting me and Allison. Now I am going to take Allison to another room, so she will not wake to all this blood." Anna said, sympathetically. Then walked over and picked up Allison with great care. "I will go with you." He said, wanting to get as far away from the smell of blood as possible. With that they left the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they put Allison into a different room. They started to walk back to Dracula's room. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she let him. When they finally reached the room, she laid down, and he laid next to her. After giving it some thought, she put her head on his chest and cuddled closer to him. He kissed her on the forehead, and she sighed happily. Everything was serene and prefect. She never thought life could be so simple, so happy. With those pleasant thoughts quietly drifting in her head, she fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Van Helsing climbed through the window of the Castle Dracula. He had heard rumor that Dracula was still alive, so he decided to check for himself. Once he was done climbing, he pulled himself up and entered a bedroom. He could barely see, since it was night out, but he could see a silhouette of a little girl in the bed. _That must mean Dracula is back and he has brought one of his children to life! _He thought in panic and horror. He took out a silver stake, knowing what he had to do, and charged at her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: _**

**_*Dancing on Eliza's grave* _**

**_"Eliza is dead!!!!"_**

**_"Eliza is dead!!!!"_**

**_I hope her death has made you as happy as it has made me!!!!_**


	16. Death and Comfort

**_A/N: BE WARNED YOU MAY NEED TISSUES!!!!_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Anna was rudely awoken by a blood curdling scream. She quickly rolled off of Dracula, who was already awake and staring at her intently. "Go…. I will stay here and wait for you…." He whispered, delicately. With a quick nod of her, to show she understood, she sprinted out the room. As she ran down the familiar hallways that lead to Allison's room. As she ran, she silently and desperately prayed for Allison to be safe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula watched as Anna sprinted from the room, heard her footsteps storm down the hallway as she silently prayed to God for her daughter's well being and safety. As he heard in the hallway, started to think about how he almost betrayed her, only hours before. _How could I have let my most basic of instincts get the better of me?! _He thought, appalled by his actions, as the memories replayed in his head, tormenting him with guilt. Soon all thoughts were pushed from his head as he heard a loud gasp…. Anna's loud gasp.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Van Helsing turned to see who the source of the gasp was, to find Anna standing in the doorway, horror and disgust on her face as she looked between him and the corpse of the vampire child, he had killed hours before. "Why….?" She asked softly. "Why?! This is probably one of Dracula's children! I could let it live!" He said, as he started to laugh at the stupidity of her question. "Could you not see that this 'vampire child' is just a innocent human girl! If she was a vampire, she would have crumbled in ash and bone, but she has not, has she!" She shrieked, tear streaming down her face. Seeing how upset she was, he walked to her, wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her, trying his best to comfort her. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he slowly looked to see a knife stabbed straight into his heart, and everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna watched as Van Helsing crumpled to the ground, dead. She looked down upon him, and then looked over to her daughter, she had a silver stake sticking out of her, and blood was still flowing freely from her wound, her eyes were open in a never ending stare. As Anna looked into her blank eyes, her own eyes started to grow wet with salt water tears; she walked over to Allison and gently put a hand on her cheek, which was as cold as ice now. Then she felt another cold hand, on her back. She turned, glaring to see Dracula with a sorrowful look in his deep blue eyes. He put his hand on one of Allison's eyes, she did the same, and together they closed her eyes for the last time. Next thing she knew they were already walking back to the room, when they finally got there; they laid down in the bed, and she laid her head on his chest, then started to cry deeply into his shirt, until she cried herself to sleep.

_The next day._

When she woke, Dracula was gone. _Great! The one time I need him, he not here! _She thought, feeling lonely and abandoned. Then she heard the door creak open, and Dracula came in carrying a tray full of various foods. "I am sorry that I had to leave you in your time of need, but I had to ask Gwen to prepared Allison's body for the funeral, and get you some food, since you must be hungry from that night of crying." He said, smiling down at her, and setting the food before her. "I would suggest that you eat the ice cream, soon." He added. "Why?" She asked, curiously. "I heard that it is an excellent cure for sadness." He said. "Well, thank you." She said, gratefully. Then she slipped her arms around him, pulled him close, and kissed him lightly. After she pulled away she started to eat all the different types of food, until she finally ate the ice cream. (Saving the best for last!) "So are you ready to say good-bye?" He asked, concerned look in his face. "As ready as I'll ever be…." She said, chuckling sadly. Then he picked her up bridal style, and flew out the open window.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula flew through the sky until he reached a cliff that overlooked sea, where the funeral is going to be set. Allison's body was already there, in a beautiful Maplewood casket, for her to be buried in. (Since cremation, ultimately lead to hell.) He finally tore himself from his thoughts and gently set Anna down on the ground. Holding each other's hands for support, they walk to the casket, to say their good-byes. He had to admit that Gwyneth did a great job of cleaning and embalming the body, though Allison looked nothing like she in life, she looked so pale and fragile, like a porcelain doll, before he could compose himself a few clear tears slid down his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna looked to Dracula for self assurance, but was surprised to see that he too, cried for Allison. Before she could realize what she was doing, she lifted a hand to his face, wiped away his tears, and smiled at him calmly. As her hand lingered on his face, his hand came up and took hold of hers, together they both closed the casket, saying silent good-byes in their own minds. After they were down saying good-bye, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and walked away. So that day, Anna Valerious walked home with Count Vladislaus Dracula, the man she had been taught to hate, but genuinely loved.

_**The End.**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_A/N: Do not worry i will write the next story as soon as i get more reviews!!!!_**


End file.
